Thunderwing
'Thunderwing '''is a creation of Unicron, one of Unicron's followers, and the main antagonist of Thomas' Adventures of Transformers Prime: The Movie, Transformers Prime: Attack of the Changelings and Thunderwing, Out of Twilight's Head, The Attack of Thunderwing, The Return of Thunderwing, The Revenge of Thunderwing, Twilight Sparkle vs. Thunderwing, My Little Pony: Rise of the Dark Sparkle, My Little Pony: Rise of the Dark Spark, A Canterlot Wedding, Princess Twilight Sparkle, Twilight's Kingdom, The Cutie Map, The Cutie Re-Mark, My Little Pony: Transformers Prime, My Little Pony: Equestria Girls, My Little Pony Transformers Prime: The Movie, My Little Pony Transformers Prime: Battle for Volcano Island, Crash's, Thomas' and Ryan's Adventures of Transformers Prime: The Game, The Rise of Thunderwing, My Little Pony Transformers Prime: Optimus' Kingdom, My Little Pony Transformers Prime: Equestria Girls: Legend of Everfree, Thomas and Friends: Transformers Prime: Friendship is Magic: The Game, one of the main antagonists of My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: Friendship Games and My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: Legend of Everfree, and the tertiary antagonist of Adventures in Camp Everfree and To Cybertron and Back Again and the secondary antagonist of To Where and Back Again, My Little Pony Transformers Prime: The Return of Harmony, My Little Pony Transformers Prime: When Worlds Collide 3, and the Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventure series, with Unicron being the main antagonist and is the quaternary antagonist of Crash's, Thomas' and Ryan's Adventures of LEGO Dimensions. He is Unicron's most loyal and powerful follower. Allies *Unicron (master) *Terrorcons *Desghidorah *Queen Chrysalis *Midnight (apprentice) *Plantor (fellow follower) *Master Xehanort *Princess Twivine Sparkle *Umarak (formerly) *Makuta *Lady Tirek *Corrupted Worm *Mohawk *Dreadbot *Nitro Zeus *The Fallen *Onslaught *Berserker *The Dazzlings (formerly) *Megatrain *Galvatron *Unicrane *Decastator *Monster X *The Pony of Shadows * * * Enemies *Optimus Prime *Bulkhead *Ratchet *Bumblebee *Smokescreen *Arcee *Twilight Sparkle *Applejack *Fluttershy *Rarity *Pinkie Pie *Rainbow Dash *Tirek *Grand King Ghidorah (RoRIII) *AU Unicron *Sci-Twi *The Human Mane 5 *Sunset Shimmer *LEGO Batman *Lewa *Pohatu *Gali *Tahu *Kopaka *Onua *Solus Prime *Prima *Nexus Prime *Alchemist Prime *Vector Prime *Amalgamous Prime *Onyx Prime *Micronus Prime *Quintus Prime *Hound *Ironhide *Alpha Trion *Sci-Mike *Emmet *Wyldstyle *Ty the Tasmanian Tiger *Nighlock 2099 *Spider-Man *Star Swirl the Bearded *Flash Magnus *Mage Meadowbrook *Mistmane *Somnambula *Rockhoof *Stygian * History Transformers Prime: The Game Thunderwing was created by Unicron many eons ago to serve him and to destroy the Matrix of Leadership, and is composed of technology which is thought to be extremely rare. At some point Thunderwing was encased in a meteor loaded with Dark Energon and fell into a deep sleep. Megatron found that same meteor and attempted to bring it to Earth, but the Autobots detected the signal and proceeded to try to stop him. However, during the resulting battle, the meteor began to crack open and Thunderwing was awakened. He accidentally caused the meteor to break apart and the Dark Energon, as well as some of his own components, to fall down to the Earth. Thunderwing reawakened on Earth, only to find the very holder of the Matrix, Optimus Prime, right in front of him. The servant of Unicron, however, was still mostly sealed in Dark Energon and was only able to move his right arm. Not long afterwards, Optimus and Thunderwing were interrupted by the arrival of the Nemesis and Thunderwing proceeded to attack the ship instead. He was eventually forced into stasis and taken on board the Nemesis. On the Nemesis, Knock Out revived an incomplete Thunderwing. Megatron offered to repair Thunderwing, if he swore loyalty to Megatron. Thunderwing scoffed at the notion that Megatron could make good on his promise, but nonetheless reluctantly agreed. The Decepticons finished repairing Thunderwing with help from a coerced Ratchet. As an expression of "gratitude," Thunderwing unleashed an assault on Megatron, who used Starscream as a shield. Thunderwing then broke out of the Nemesis. The Autobots aimed to intercept Thunderwing while Ratchet built a weapon to combat him, using knowledge he obtained while imprisoned by the Decepticons. Optimus Prime seemingly had Thunderwing beaten, but Thunderwing used the power of Dark Energon to revitalize himself. Ratchet was able to build a device that would drain Thunderwing's energy, but it had to be detonated from within Thunderwing. As none of the Autobots were small enough to fit in Thunderwing's only known opening, Jack Darby volunteered to deploy the device. Arcee raced him to the opening, and Jack was able to set off the weapon. With Thunderwing weakened, Optimus Prime was able to destroy the reactors within Thunderwing's shoulders. Refusing to give up, Thunderwing prepared to expend all his remaining energy to destroy the Matrix. Optimus Prime charged his weapons using the power of the Matrix and finished off Thunderwing. Thunderwing fell into a magma pit, seemingly to his death, causing a volcanic eruption of Dark Energon. Trivia *It was revealed that in Transformers Prime: Attack of the Changelings and Thunderwing, the Elements of Harmony did not kill Thunderwing. Instead they put him into stasis. *Twilight Sparkle is his main target. *Like Primus and Unicron, Thunderwing is an immortal Cybertronian, meaning he cannot die and will only be put in stasis. *Like Zig (Zig and Sharko), Thunderwing is stopped by Optimus Prime to protect Twilight. *Thunderwing will do whatever it takes to get Twilight on his side. *Thunderwing along with Steeljaw and some villains will appear in the Grim Grinning Ghosts segment in Bumblebee's Adventures of Disneyland Fun. *He represents all six elements that are the complete oppsite of your elements, the Elements of Unicron: Disloyalty, Anger, Greed, Dishonesty, Cruelty and Dark Magic, but most of all, he represents the Element of Unicron's chaos. *Some villains before Thunderwing failed to get Twilight. * * * Gallery Category:VILLAINS Category:Transformers Category:Transformers Characters Category:Transformers Prime Characters Category:Complete Monster Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Non-Disney villains Category:Pooh's Adventures villains Category:Ash's adventures villains Category:Littlefoot's Adventures villains Category:Tino's Adventures villains Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures villains Category:Videogame Characters Category:Giants Category:Main Antagonist Category:Secondary Antagonist Category:Characters who can fly Category:Villains who are defeated without death Category:Servants of Unicron Category:Characters voiced by Robin Atkin Downes Category:Video Game Villains Category:The Toa's Adventure villains